


Gullible

by writeasoph, xAbsinthexx



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [14]
Category: Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAbsinthexx/pseuds/xAbsinthexx
Summary: “Look, man. I’m not falling for that. I’m not stupid,” Mark eyed Jack up and down, trying to place which screw had come loose.“Of cours’ you’re not! Of cours’ you’re not stupid, I know! I know! But seriously, it is written on th’ceiling!” Jack exclaimed, flustered. His face blood red at this point. Nice. Keep digging, McLoughlin.





	

Jack rushed on board the bus and sighed in relief when he saw a free seat. It was a miracle he even caught the bus, especially since the youngest of his 4 siblings was hellbent on staying in bed. Seeing that the bus was packed, he sat down hurriedly in the last free seat, not really caring who resided beside him.

After putting down his bag and making himself comfortable, he turned to his left to reveal who his seatmate was. Sat next to him was the one and only Mark Fischbach. Upon realising this, Jack felt stomach lurch. Hesitantly, he pivoted his body back towards the front, face tinted red to match his pale complexion. “Of all the people on this earth…” Jack thought, devastated.

Mark paid no mind to the internal crisis the man beside him was currently having, his nose buried into his phone. Though he was vaguely aware of a new body pressed against his elbow, Tumblr was more interesting.

Meanwhile, Jack tried to compose himself without making it too obvious to the almost-6-foot hunk beside him.

He briefly imagined what Mark would look like working out. Sweat running down his -

No, his mind did not need to go South. A boner on a bus was a bad move, even if it would get Mark’s attention.

His attention. Hm. What could get his attention?

Jack glared at his feet. Then at the snoring woman beside him. Finally, his eyes rested on the ceiling.

 

“Gullible,” Jack said out loud.

“What?” Mark looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow, a little startled at the unexpected outburst.

Fuck. That was supposed to stay in his head. Now he looked like a fool. “Gullible,” He tried again, gesturing his head to the metal roof of the bus, “it’s written on the ceiling.”

Mark snorted, and went back to scrolling through his Tumblr feed.

Shit. “No, really! It’s written on th’ceiling!” Jack pleaded, knowing fully well he could have dropped the subject. But no, he had to open his big mouth again.

Mark looked up again, brown eyes meeting frantic blue ones. Finally, the red-haired man sighed.

“Look, man. I’m not falling for that. I’m not stupid,” Mark eyed Jack up and down, trying to place which screw had come loose.

“Of cours’ you’re not! Of cours’ you’re not stupid, I know! I know! But seriously, it is written on th’ceiling!” Jack exclaimed, flustered. His face blood red at this point.

 

Nice. Keep digging, McLoughlin.

 

Mark grunted, shutting off his phone and placing it in his jeans pocket, “I don’t know what kind of idiot you take me for,” he said, crossing his arms.

Jack threw up his arms, his embarrassment quickly turning into to annoyance at how much of a stubborn git Mark actually was.

“It’s on th’ceiling! You’d see it if you just fuckin’ raised yer head some, ya lazy bastard!” Jack shouted, quickly popping a hand over his mouth seconds after. Mark looked like he was about to spit fire.

“For fuck’s sake, fine! I’ll take a look, but I swear to God if it’s not there, then-” he went silent, all anger draining from his face.

His eyes traced the letters that littered the roof of the bus. Gullible, was indeed, written on the ceiling. “Well suck ten dicks and call me Sally…”

 

“I’d rather not…” Jack mumbled from behind his fingers, unable to stop himself. He was on a fucking roll, wasn't he? It seemed to work though, as Mark cracked a smile for the first time that entire ride.

Giggling, He turned to Jack with a friendly gaze.

“God, I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick. Are you Jack? I’ve never really talked to you before,” Mark started, offering his hand to shake. Delighted, Jack grasped the open hand, amazed that he had gotten this far in 5 minutes. Farther than he’d gotten in three years, anyway.

“And m’sorry I called ya a lazy bastard,” Jack muttered apologetically, a rosy hue returning.

Mark shrugged, “I’ve definitely been called worse.”

Jack nodded, though his brows knit together in thought. “What could be worse than that?” he asked, curious.

“Well, I never really did appreciate being called a ‘fag’.” Mark said, tapping his chin at the memories.

Jack turned towards him, eyes blown wide with empathy and surprise. Could he be...? “A-Are you…?” he stuttered, unable to form the remaining words.

“Bisexual,” Mark finished, a low hum resonating from somewhere in his throat.

Jack fought to keep the smile from forming on his lips, “Oh,” he said simply, nodding casually.

A pause rung between them, before Mark finally spoke up, albeit a whisper, “...and you?”

Jack started coughing, choking on about 20 pretend conversations. Was he dreaming?

“P-Pan…” Jack stuttered, eyes darting around the bus. Mark nodded, a smirk slowly painting his face. Jack almost swooned.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re pretty handsome. Want to go out for dinner sometime?” Mark asked, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

 

Jack’s smile reached ear to ear,

“Sure.”


End file.
